


Repent

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Constantine (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Aizawa, Inko and Hisashi are dead, Izuku smokes, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Set after the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: The sound of a lighter clicking made John extremely uncomfortable. He'd given up that vice almost a year ago, so he knew it wasn't his hands going for his, involuntarily. Someone was there with him."Who are you?" The flame danced in forest green eyes."Someone that needs your help, John Constantine..."





	1. Wings of Ash

“So...Who are you?”

The click of a lighter lit the balcony with the halo of an orange flame. A head of green hair, pulled back into a ponytail, came into view. A cigarette sat wedged between his teeth, the embers creating the illusion of stars in those deep green eyes.  
“The name’s Midoriya Izuku, Constantine-san. Call me Izuku.”  
“Japanese?” The other, taller, figure had short, dark brown, hair and dark eyes.  
“Born and raised.”  
“Then, what are you doing in America? You look...what? Sixteen?” Izuku sighed, letting out a stream of smoke from his nose.  
“Fifteen. I came to see my dad...only to find him dead. Killed by a demon. My dad seemed to know you were the best person to find.” He dropped a picture on the banister. It was a patch of skin with a burn mark in the shape of an X with a P going through it.  
“Burned that into his skin with his fire breath.”  
“Fire breath?”  
“His quirk. I’m sure you haven’t been in the gutters long enough to forget about quirks...and your lack of one. But, that doesn’t make you less of one hell of a demon slayer.” John scoffed and popped a piece of nicotine gum.  
“And what makes you think I’ll help yo-” Without blinking, Izuku dropped a heavy sack to the ground, which made a sharp clank upon impact. The man crouched and pulled something out of it. A coin.  
“Gold drachmas.”  
“That there is six pounds…” Izuku took another draw.  
“I’ve got ten with your name on them...if you help me.” John scoffed.  
“And what is worth sixty pounds of gold, to you?” Those green eyes flicked to him.  
“My father’s killer is worth so much more...plus...this may help us, should you take my offer.” He reached into his vest and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. When Constantine opened it a little, he nearly dropped it.  
“How did you...I told Angelina to…”  
“I have my ways.”  
“Did you…” Izuku looked startled.  
“No! No! I have contacts that found where she hid it. Shit...I wouldn’t kill such a kind woman...I’m not a monster…” John sighed.  
“So...Where do we start? Your father’s body?”  
“Incinerated. I couldn’t let people find out his secrets. I got what we needed off him. He always left me clues to figure out.” He handed the man a file.  
“We should start in my home city. Mustafu.” The brunette glanced at the file.  
“Does...Does your mom know you’re here?” He shook his head.  
“She was killed a couple years back. Snagged the bastard and sent him back to his god.”  
“Figuratively or…” Izuku cleared his throat.  
“Angel...Rogue angel. I obliterated his chest cavity when I was seven.”

John looked floored.  
“You killed a rogue angel at seven?”  
“Yep. Had no other choice. He killed my mother and tried to slice me open with his wing. So...You in?” John sighed.  
“Yeah. Fine. We taking a plane?”  
“Nope. I have a contact that can get us to Japan.” Leaning back onto his feet, Izuku came to just below John’s height. He shoved his hands into his pockets and teethed at his cigarette, as he started out of the building, the taller on his heels. Once on the street, Izuku pulled John into an alley, where he knocked on the wall in a pattern. A sharp gust ripped through, before someone stood to Izuku’s right, approximately six and a half feet tall. A swirling mass of air made up his head and arms, which were behind him, and he wore a dark grey vest and pant combo.  
“Ah. Is it time to return to Mustafu, Izuku?”  
“It is. Kazegiri, this is John Constantine. Constantine, Kazegiri.”  
“A pleasure. You ready?” He held out his hands and they took them. In an instant, things warped and changed, making John hold onto the wall as they reappeared again. Izuku handed him a bottle of water.  
“Happens the first couple times. Take your time adjusting. You may want to switch to Japanese. I know you know it.” 

He popped his collar and followed the younger into the street, as he fixed his gloves.  
“First, I need to swing by UA. You don’t need to tag along if you don’t want to.”  
“Not like I know this city like you do. Might as well follow.” Izuku shrugged and kept walking, breathing out clouds of smoke, while trying not to do so in the faces of the people he was passing. He crushed his cigarette and dropped it into an ashtray, before passing by a group of school children. As they reached the highschool, Izuku stood outside the gate.  
“Why aren’t we going in? Didn’t you need to do something here?”  
“Card reader on the entryway. And I don’t need to do anything here. Just pick someone up.” Then, the students came pouring out, as the bell rang. When the wave ended, Izuku pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a moment, he hung up.  
“What was that? Not gonna wait for them to pick up?”  
“Don’t need to. He knows.” It was a maximum of ten minutes, before a man with black hair walked out of the school, wearing a black outfit and a white scarf around his neck. Once he looked up and saw the greenette, all tiredness seemed to drain from his face, which lit up.  
“Izuku!” He dashed forward and right into him. Izuku chuckled and hugged him back, lifting him a couple inches off the ground, before noticing the scar under his eye.  
“Shota...What happened?” The raven went a little sheepish.  
“Villain attack about four weeks ago. Broke my arms and shattered the bottom of my orbital socket.”  
“And you didn’t call me?”  
“You were away...Did you see your dad?” Izuku sighed.  
“He’s dead.”  
“What?”  
“Demon.” Shota groaned.  
“They’re getting more and more ballsy…” John cleared his throat.  
“Uh. Izuku.”  
“Right. Right. Shota, John Constantine. American. Constantine-san, Aizawa Shota. My boyfriend.”  
“Boyfriend?!” Izuku put his finger to his lips.  
“Due to my height, I look around twenty-five.”  
“And his…”  
“He knows about them...You know what? Come on.”

He lead them down the street to an apartment complex and through a first floor door. Once inside, Izuku nodded to Shota.  
“You can show him. He deals with demons and angels on a daily basis.” Aizawa sighed and shook his arms out, cracking his neck. He looked up and smokey grey wings seemed to phase out of his back, stretching out to a wingspan of about twelve feet.  
“You’re a peddler…”  
“You could call me that...Izuku? Did you…”  
“Not yet. I will, now. Constantine-san. I called you here to help, because I am something that neither angels nor demons know how to deal with. They run from the sight of me and I can never get close enough to ask about my parents’ deaths. That’s why I need your help. Humans don’t know how much we need them.”  
“We? And you aren’t human? Then, what are you? Angel?”  
“No...I’m both and neither.”  
“What” Izuku took a deep breath and a pair of pitch black wings shot out of his back, startling the hell out of John. His clothes turned into a hooded black cloak and a broken halo of light phased partway into his head, on its end. Constantine looked dazed.  
“What...are you?”  
“Maybe this will jostle your memory, John.” Izuku’s back sprouted nine more pairs of wings, his eyes went white and his mouth spilled multiple, fleshy and tongue-like, tentacles. Two more sets of arms grew from under his first, an eye on all six. One held a sword and another a scythe. A lower one had a fruit, reminiscent of an apple, floating above it. Two of this free ones were up in a giving and receiving position, respectively, while the final one was set upon an open book in his lap, filled with Hebrew symbols. The demon hunter, suddenly, felt extremely heavy, as he dropped to the floor, on his ass.

“Azrael…”


	2. Flutter

“That is my name in this form.” John could only stare.  
“But...You told me you were born and raised here!”  
“I did. And I was. When a demon and an angel have a child, something like me is born. This is something that doesn’t happen often. When it does, the being, Azrael, uses them as his host. When he takes over the body, the person gains his memories and abilities. It seems it was my turn.”  
“You’re a demon-angel hybrid?” Izuku nodded, as he slipped back into his human-looking form.  
“Yes. My mother was daemon and my father was angelic.”  
“But, how did they come to earth? Angels and demons can’t walk among the living!” Izuku was taking the man’s panicked confusion in stride.  
“Not unless they’re allowed to by God. My mother found herself in his favor and he allowed her to enter Limbo, where my father was sent to keep an eye on her. As you can tell, they fell in love. It’s cheesy and cliche as fuck, but their love was so pure that God allowed them to walk amongst mortals, so there would be no riots in heaven and hell, where he was sure they would rise up against them, as they had for other interspecies couples in the past.” John stood again.  
“But...Aren’t angels and demons supposed to have...non...interlocking parts?” Izuku laughed.  
“That’s just an old wivestale. It’s spread around so that angels and demons don’t try to get together for one night stands. That way, abominations, like me, aren’t popping up in every direction.”

He got a little push to his shoulder from Aizawa.  
“Remember what we talked about. You’re not an abomination.” Izuku gave a sheepish chuckle.  
“Sorry.” John sighed.  
“So...You said you wanted to start here in Mustafu?” Izuku nodded and fixed his gloves.  
“I already questioned his coworkers and they just told me he started having a breakdown. Kept mumbling about people coming after him. We know he can see them, due to being angelic in nature. As I said, I couldn’t get more supernatural help, due to what I am. There are some half breeds that live here that may respond to you, rather than me, since you’re human. We can start at my old apartment, which rests on the edge of the red-light district.” John nodded and they left the building, starting down the street. Their peace, of course, would be cut short. And by a familiar voice.  
“Eh?” Of course. Izuku turned his head away, but it was futile. His face was seen.  
“Deku?” He sighed and turned to face a head of sand blonde hair.  
“Hello, Katsuki.” Red clashed with green like broken Christmas lights.  
“The fuck are you doing here? Thought you offed yourself a few months back.” Izuku sneered.  
“Tch. You think I’d take your advice? You really must be an idiot if you think I’d consider anything you have to say.” Teeth gnashed at him.  
“The fuck you say, Deku?!” The greenette only gave him the finger and started walking away, only to be jumped at by the shorter boy. Before the other two men could do a thing, Izuku had the other pinned to the ground by his neck. He reached up to his lips with his pointer and thumb, moving the cigarette from his mouth. He blew the smoke into Bakugo’s face, before letting him up.  
“You’ve never been able to best me, so why do you keep trying?” When he went to attack again, he found his arms bound by cloth. Familiar cloth. Turning his head, he found himself staring into the red eyes of his teacher.  
“Sensei?!”  
“Why, pray tell, are you attacking someone when they aren’t a threat to you?”  
“He’s a villain!” Izuku scoffed and fixed his collar.  
“Just because I don’t worship the ground you walk on doesn’t make me a criminal. I’m a businessman. I work for clients. Nothing black market shady. Just putting my skills to good use. After all...Wasn’t it _you_ that threatened to make my life hell if I tried out for UA? Let him go, Shota-kun. He’s just a child that finally found his favorite toy to break.” 

With that, sour, reply, Izuku took another hit off his smoke, before crushing the end in a, nearby, ashtray. Bakugo looked a bit stunned.  
“Did you just call him by his given name?”  
“So? We’re friends. Help each other out if we get into sticky situations. Now, scoot. I’m sure your mom’s wondering where you are.” Without another word, he walked off, leaving Aizawa to berate his student, before sending him off with a warning and catching up to him.   
“So...Friend of yours?” Izuku glanced at Constantine.  
“Ex-friend. I never showed my archangelic powers, so everyone thought me quirkless. He used me as a punching bag for ten years of our lives. Anyways, the apartment complex, should be about-” His wings shot out, pulling both men closer to him, as a gust of wind ripped through the area. When it died, he let them go and retracted his wings.  
“Well...Hmm...Maybe, if that was who I think it was, then maybe we won’t need to go to the old complex.” His muttering made John glance at him, before having to rush after him, as the greenette ran down the street. He skidded into view of The Symbol of Peace giving a statement for the defeat of a handful of small time villains. Once he was released, he jumped into a back alley to avoid the press. The three followed him, until they were sure they were alone.  
“Ey! I know you can sense us, Sunshine!” All Might turned around and smiled upon seeing who was tailing him.  
“Midoriya-shounen! It’s nice to see you again! How was your trip to America?”  
“It...Um...was eventful. I’ll just cut to the chase. My father was murdered.” The blonde jumped.  
“My deepest condolences.”  
“I wanted to ask you some things, since you knew my father.” Shota looked surprised.  
“Izuku…” The teen nodded.  
“My father used to be his secretary, before his presence brought more demons to that building. He moved to America, where he was hoping to keep them off his ass. Anyways…This is-”  
“John Constantine. I know him. One of, if not, the best demon hunter in the Americas. Please keep this confidential, but I can’t stay like this for much longer.” The name nodded, watching as steam left the muscular form of All Might. Left in his place was a stick of a man that resembled the hero, just barely. He coughed, wiping some blood from his lip and reaching out with his other hand.  
“Yagi Toshinori.” John shook his hand with a nod.   
“Did Midoriya-shounen tell you about me...well...what we are?”  
“I did better. I showed him what I am.” Blue eyes widened.  
“Damn. That’s...effective...Might as well…”  
“Are you sure?” The blonde smiled and nodded, before looking around a moment. They were alone. After a second, a large pair of silver and gold wings wrapped around from his back. John looked confused, seeing as half breeds had grey or brown wings. Izuku chuckled at his expression.  
“Toshinori, here, is three-fourths angel.”


End file.
